Questão de Parentesco
by Lavi Black
Summary: Sério, se algum dia Kuchiki Byakuya te pedir para cuidar da irmãzinha dele não aceite! Eu estou avisando. O que será que pode acontecer quando Kurosaki Ichigo resolve atender a um inocente pedido de Kuchiki Byakuya?


**Disclaimer: **Bleach não me pertence, créditos à Tite Kubo. **Kuchiki Mizuki** é uma personagem original **minha** e não deve ser utilizada em outros lugares sem minha autorização.

**Questão de Parentesco**

Eu juro que nunca imaginaria que aquele projeto de Arrancar fosse irmã do Byakuya. Sério, quando você fica sabendo que o senhor Taichou da Sexta Divisão tem uma irmã você imagina alguém como a Rukia e não uma Shinigami - Arrancar estranha e com complexo de comando! Mas deixe eu contar como eu conheci o pesadelo que atende pelo nome de _Kuchiki Mizuki_.

Era um dia normal. Estava tudo tranquilo, eu não tinha aula já que era final de semana, nenhum Hollow ou coisa do gênero havia aparecido. Estava tudo na paz. _Estava_. Até o Renji aparecer na minha casa dizendo que tinha um recado do Byakuya. Aí eu já comecei a estranhar a situação. O que o Kuchiki poderia querer comigo?! E então veio a bomba:

- Kuchiki - Taichou quer que você tome conta da irmã dele. - Renji me disse com a voz mais controlada possível.

- Da Rukia? - até aí eu não imaginava que poderia haver _outra_ Kuchiki.

Renji balançou a cabeça em um movimento de negação: - Da Mizuki-sama.

- Mizuki? Eu não sabia que o Byakuya tinha outra irmã.

- É que ele não sai exibindo Mizuki-sama por aí.

Foi aí que a ficha caiu.

- E por que o Byakuya quer que eu cuide da irmã dele? Ele não pode fazer isso não?! - folgado o Taichou!

- Ele disse que acha que passar um tempo com Mizuki-sama será bom pra você.

Eu olhei bem pra cara do Renji. Ele não estava achando que eu ia cuidar da irmãzinha do Taichou dele, né?

- Não, obrigada. - fiz menção de fechar a porta de casa, mas Renji interrompeu meu movimento.

- Etto, Ichigo... Isso não foi bem um pedido...

Quem aquele nobre metido a besta do Byakuya está pensando que eu sou?! Uma babá?!

**~x~**

E, no fim, ali estava eu. Ao lado do Renji, em frente a mansão Kuchiki. Diga-se de passagem que não estava nem um pouco disposto a bancar a babá de garotinha nenhuma. Quando eu estava prestes a ir embora, uma figura apareceu na porta da mansão. Ou melhor, duas. Uma, que vinha calmamente na minha direção, eu reconheci imediatamente - quem não reconheceria a figura imponente de Kuchiki Byakuya? - a outra ficou parada no batente da porta.

- Kurosaki. Renji. - Byakuya nos cumprimentou com sua educação característica.

- Taichou.

- Byakuya. - respondi.

- Que bom que aceitou meu pedido e veio cuidar de minha irmã, Kurosaki.

- Eu podia recusar? - provoquei.

- Na verdade, não. - Idiota metido a besta. - Tenho alguns compromissos agora, volto ao anoitecer. Cuide bem de Mizuki, Kurosaki. Vamos, Renji.

E o presunçoso sai de boa acompanhado pelo Renji. Sério, às vezes eu acho que o Byakuya tem algum distúrbio mental para achar que todo mundo existe apenas para satisfazer as vontades dele. Quem disse que eu tava a fim de ficar cuidando da irmã dele?!

Falando em irmã... a figura no batente da porta se aproximou. Era uma garota que aparentava ter a minha idade. Usava um kimono preto simples. Tinha pele bem clara, cabelos longos, lisos e negros e olhos azuis gelados iguais aos do Byakuya. A semelhança física era incrível.

- Presumo que você seja o Kurosaki Ichigo. - até o tom de voz sério lembrava o do Byakuya.

- Sim, sou eu. - tentei sorrir. Se ia ficar ali, melhor ser agradável e simpático com a garota.

- Sou Kuchiki Mizuki. - ela abaixou a cabeça levemente em sinal de respeito. Bem educada. Mas também, não podia esperar menos de uma Kuchiki. - Sinceramente, pelo o que o Nii-sama e a Rukia-chan falaram de você, eu imaginei um rapaz forte com uma cara séria e não um adolescente fracote com cara de idiota.

Eu me controlei para não partir para cima daquela garota. Era só o que me faltava!

- Cabelo laranja? Você pinta ou descolore? - o pior era que a expressão dela demonstrava uma sincera curiosidade com relação a cor do meu cabelo.

Tenha um irmão arrogante e você terá 50% de chance de também ser arrogante. Genética é um beleza...

**~x~**

Para o que o Byakuya tinha me chamado na casa dele mesmo? Cuidar da irmã dele. É, foi isso. Então porque em nome de todos os Hollows eu estou vestido que nem um mordomo com direito a avental extra?! Ah, sim! Porque aquela coisa da irmã do Byakuya mandou! E, olha, ela consegue ser mais aterrorizante que o irmão quando faz uma ameaça. Não que eu tenha medo do Byakuya ou da Mizuki. Só estou comparando. Além do mais, não me alegrou muito a idéia de ser mandando _assim_ para o Hueco Mundo. Garota irritante...

- Até que o uniforme ficou bem em você, Kurosaki. Sabe, você tem mais cara de servente do que de Shinigami. Já pensou em trocar de emprego?

Sabe o que mais me irrita na Mizuki? A calma e a inocência com que ela fala. O Byakuya consegue irritar qualquer um com o jeitinho eu-sou-um-nobre-e-estou-acima-de-todos dele, mas a irmãzinha dele o supera! E muito!

- Estou feliz com meu emprego, obrigado. - respondi tentando me controlar.

- Que bom. - ela deu os ombros. - Mas pense no que eu disse, viu? Vai que o emprego como Shinigami não dá certo.

E, Kami-sama, eu juro que me controlei com todas as minhas forças para não jogar o pote com pétalas de rosas e outras folhas, que estava segurando, em cima da Mizuki. Ah, é, eu não falei. Ela me fez ficar de pé, embaixo do sol, com a roupinha de mordomo que esquenta feito o inferno enquanto ela podava as queridas rosas que cultivava no jardim atrás da mansão. E, lógico, eu tinha que ficar lá segurando o pote onde ela despejava pétalas, folhas, raízes e terra sem nem ao mesmo se importar se estava me atingindo ou não!

E, sim, eu estava praticamente coberto de terra.

**~x~**

Já não bastasse ter que ficar ajudando na poda das rosas, a Mizuki ainda a me fez organizar a estante de livros dela. E não pense que ela tem uma estante pequena com duas ou três estantes - quem me dera - , mas ela tem uma estante ENORME com umas sete prateleiras super compridas e CHEIAS de livros. Imagino se ela lê todos esses livros. Ou melhor, imagino se essa estante é mesmo dela e não do Byakuya. Do jeito que aquele cara é, não duvido nada de ele ter pedido para a Mizuki mandar que eu organizasse essa maldita estante.

- Kurosaki. - me viro para ela. Mizuki está sentada no chão da sala, me observando trabalhar. Além de ter que fazer uma tarefa maçante que nem essa, tenho que ter uma Kuchiki no meu cangote me fiscalizando. Buda, eu não mereço isso...

Ela permanece em silêncio, me olhando. Parece que não basta olhar, tem que responder.

- Que é? - uma sobrancelha levemente arqueada me faz perceber que essa não foi a melhor das respostas.

- Você gosta da Rukia-chan? - logo a expressão dela volta ao normal, ou seja, ela fica séria novamente. Ela séria lembra muito o Byakuya, me pergunto se eles são gêmeos. Ia fazer todo o sentido, toda essa semelhança e... Peraê, o que foi que ela perguntou?!

- Como é que é?! - olho incrédulo para ela.

- Estou fazendo uma simples pergunta, Kurosaki. Acredito que você seja capaz de entendê-la e respondê-la com um simples sim ou não. - a face dela continua inalterável.

Maldita genética.

- Rukia é apenas minha amiga.

- Se você diz. - ela fecha os olhos enquanto deita no chão. - Ah, e Kurosaki! Não se esqueça de organizar os livros por ordem alfabética com base no nome do autor, okay?

Será que o Byakuya ficaria muito bravo se eu despachasse a irmã dele pro Hueco Mundo?

**~x~**

Folga. Pelo menos ela teve o bom senso de me dar meia hora de descanso. Gostaria de saber como esses nobres são criados. Será que eles crescem tendo sei lá quantos empregados fazendo todas as vontades deles? Pouco provável. Não, MUITO provável.

- Kurosaki.

Ai, meu Deus, lá vem. Toda vez que a Mizuki me chama ou é pra falar alguma besteira ou pra me mandar fazer algo. Olha, nem vem que eu tô no meu horário de descanso. Então, se for abrir a boca que seja pra falar alguma besteira. Melhor, nem abra a boca. Fique em silêncio.

- Você gosta de morangos? - não falei que quando ela abre a boca, se não é pra me dar ordem é pra falar alguma besteira?

- Gosto. Por quê?

- Só pra confirmar. - ela me passa o pote com morangos que segurava. - Afinal, seu nome é _Ichigo*_ então seria um tanto quanto lógico que você gostasse de morangos. Se não, seria um tanto quanto estranho, não acha?

Olho seriamente para ela. Ela sorri de forma inocente, como se o comentário que acabara de fazer fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

Estou começando a ficar com trauma de Kuchikis.

**~x~**

- O que você acha do Hueco Mundo, Kurosaki?

Ótimo. Depois da minha folga, recebo a ordem de ir lavar a louça. Pelo menos é uma tarefa leve e com qual já estou acostumado. Mas eu tenho que ficar ouvindo as perguntas sem sentido que a Mizuki faz? TENHO?!

- Como assim? - perguntou tentando olhar para ela. Quando converso com alguém gosto de olhar pra pessoa, mas no momento isso é impossível já que a Mizuki está sentada na bancada da cozinha, literalmente atrás de mim.

- Você acha que o Hueco Mundo é um bom lugar?

Pensa criatura! Você é irmã de um dos Taichous mais inteligentes e poderosos do Gotei 13, então honre o nome da sua família e use o cérebro. O lugar é comandado por um Shinigami com complexo de grandeza e está cheio de Hollows e Arrancars. Como o Hueco Mundo pode ser um bom lugar? COMO CRIATURA?!

- Não acho. - respondo tentando não colocar meus pensamentos pra fora. - Por que a pergunta?

- Ah, sei lá. A Rukia-chan e o Nii-sama me contaram como foi quando eles foram para lá. O que aconteceu e tudo mais. Pelo o que eu ouvi deles, o Hueco Mundo me pareceu um lugar bem interessante.

Paro um instante a minha tarefa, totalmente perplexo.

Foi aí que eu comecei a achar que a Mizuki é uma Shinigami – Arrancar. Porque só sendo Arrancar para achar o HUECO MUNDO um lugar interessante.

**~x~**

- As cerejeiras ficam bonitas nessa época do ano.

Ouço o comentário da Mizuki assim que entro na sala. Já está anoitecendo e logo o Byakuya vai chegar. Aleluia! Eu estou cansado e usar aquele uniformezinho foi o cúmulo! Nunca mais aceito esse tipo de _pedido_ do Byakuya.

- É, elas ficam. - respondo.

Mizuki está sentada perto da porta vendo as cerejeiras que rodeiam a mansão Kuchiki.

- Elas me lembram a zanpakutou do Nii-sama. Sempre achei o ataque da Senbonzakura muito bonito.

Fico em silêncio, mas sou obrigado a concordar. Kuchiki Byakuya mantém a beleza e a classe até na hora de atacar. Não que eu ache o Byakuya bonito, mas admito que ele tem classe.

- Eu queria poder controlar pequenas lâminas como o Nii-sama controla. Mas, o poder da minha zanpakutou tem como base os relâmpagos.

Epa. Zanpakutou? Ela tem uma _zanpakutou_?

- Você tem uma zanpakutou? - pergunto, curioso.

- Claro. - ela ri. - Faço parte do esquadrão do Nii-sama.

Creio que a minha surpresa esteja estampada na minha cara. Nunca pensei que Mizuki lutasse. Ela não tem cara de alguém que lute.

- Talvez, possamos nos enfrentar um dia. O que acha, Kurosaki? - um sorriso desafiador.

- Será um prazer, Mizuki. - pela primeira vez falo o nome dela.

Ela não parece incomodada com o fato de eu a ter chamado pelo primeiro nome.

Apesar das ordens e das perguntas sem sentido, até que a Mizuki é um pessoa legal.

Ela é exatamente como o Byakuya.

No primeiro momento parece ser insuportável e depois se revela uma pessoa até que agradável.

**~x~**

Está na hora de eu ir embora. O Byakuya acabou de chegar e já foi logo atrás da irmã, ver se ela está bem. A confiança que ele tem em mim é notável...

- Está tudo bem, Mizuki?

- Sim, Nii-sama. Ichigo-kun é uma pessoa muito agradável.

Byakuya olha de um jeito desconfiado para mim. Não dá pra entender. Ela me faz de empregado o dia inteiro e depois fala que eu sou uma "pessoa muito agradável"? Peraí, ela me chamou de "Ichigo-kun"?!

Olho sem entender para ela, mas Mizuki apenas sorri.

- Está pronto para voltar para casa, Kurosaki?

- Claro, Byakuya.

- Até mais, Kurosaki. - Mizuki se despede de mim.

- Até mais, Mizuki.

Não é preciso ter uma ótima visão para perceber que Byakuya não gostou de eu ter chamado a irmã dele pelo primeiro nome.

- Ah, Kurosaki. - Mizuki me chama - Não se esqueça do que eu te falei viu? Se o emprego como Shinigami não der certo, você tem um emprego garantido como servente aqui na mansão Kuchiki, okay? - e ela dá aquele sorriso típico dos Kuchiki.

E o desgraçado do Byakuya não faz nada para ocultar o quanto gostou do comentário da irmã. Aposto que ele sabia exatamente o que a irmãzinha dele ia fazer - e fez – comigo o dia inteiro!

Sabe, eu sou uma pessoa muito nova ainda. Tenho certeza sobre poucas coisas e dúvidas sobre muitas.

Mas uma das poucas coisa que eu tenho certeza é:

Eu **odeio **uma certa Shinigami chamada _Kuchiki Mizuki_.

**~Owari~**

**Notas da Autora:** Hey minna-san!

Fic bobinha e sem sentido né? É nisso que dá ficar lendo fanfic de Bleach depois das dez horas da noite e com sono ainda por cima xD

Gostaram? Odiaram? Digam via review! 8D

Lembre-se: review faz bem ao coração! Ao seu e so meu! 8D

Obrigada.


End file.
